


Playing the Line

by enemyfrigate



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyfrigate/pseuds/enemyfrigate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Line

Jack had been waiting for Ianto Jones to show up. Survivor of Torchwood One, handsome and young, carrying secrets. He sounded like a three course meal to Jack.

The team would sit this one out. Torchwood One was irrelevent to Torchwood Three, he had told the team, again and again. Torchwood One had put up just enough of a fight to save face when Jack had withdrawn the Cardiff branch from their oversight.

This suited Jack's purpose. He could hardly look for the Doctor with Yvonne's people checking over his shoulder. It was no part of his plan for his own future to see the Doctor bunged up in One's enormous white elephant of a building. Or worse, himself. He would be very interesting to them, once they twigged to his search. Jack really was sorry for the death and destruction at Canary Wharf. Of course he was. He was still human. He still had nightmares about Daleks. But his hands were much freer now with Canary Wharf's sleek operation crumbled to dust, and he was making all the use of that freedom he could.

And if Jack could get those hands on one young man with a very interesting problem, he might be that much closer to his Timelord.

Jack could safely say that the Doctor was the only being in this universe he needed. You could almost call it love.

You could say he loved his team, and he did care for them. Grieved their deaths. Regretted their injuries. But to his mind they were temporary, people to spend the now with, useful creatures he played with affection and charm.

Their affection for him made it so much easier.

Jack was man enough to admit he would rarely think of them when he left for broader skies, back among the stars. Enough of the ruthless Time Agent remained that he knew would not be bothered by this, for long.

Right now, as Jack stalked a Weevil through the park, he imagined Jones making his way through the trees. He'd been tracking the young man, as he had all the One survivors, for weeks now. He had been sure some of them would lead him to something interesting, and this one, for all his competence in covering his tracks, had a secret.

Jack knew what it was.

Lisa Hallett's body had never been found. And young Mr. Jones had spent wads of money on some very interesting goods and services since the debacle in London. Working cyberman technology -- and the plight of the girl trapped in it -- would act like a beacon to the Doctor, if used in the right way, and Jack was a few days from reeling in some Doctor bait.

Jack waited to jump the Weevil until it crossed into a patch of moonlight, the better to let Jones see. He let the alien beast get the upper hand and flip him over. A little too much of an upper hand, Jack realized, struggling to throw it off, but not much succeeding. Well, if he died in front of the kid, that was just one more thing to keep the boy intrigued.

Rules of seduction: do not appear eager, but do not back away. Reject firmly, but follow it with a personal touch.

And always, always, always: make an exit. Dramatic coats or a tight ass were good accessories for this.

*

Ianto Jones looked nearly as delectable in the morning light on the wharf as he did in moonlight. Nice necklace.

Rejecting Jones again after tasting that coffee caused Jack a pang -- thousands of years from now, few people had any real skill in making the stuff, and he'd had instant from ration packs too often -- but he couldn't help but smile when the boy desperately called after him.

The coat *was* smashing.

And Jones had swallowed down that hook, all without a struggle.

*

Running him down with the SUV had never been a bluff -- Jack had found the old garage Lisa was stashed in that afternoon -- but the plan went better with Ianto involved as Lisa's underhanded lover. Jack would need a different story on Lisa if Ianto ended up smeared over the front of the car, and a personal appeal from Jack to the Doctor had less of a draw than the poor, out of his depth, young human.

Still, Jack was pleased when Ianto trotted out his pterodactyl story. Dinosaurs were always a good time. And Ianto did look good in that suit.

When Ianto broke his fall, when he laughed instead of yelling or protesting, Jack almost broke his own rule about kissing marks too soon.

*

Jack made sure to take the team out on a wild Altairian chase late the next afternoon, and keep them out 'til midnight.

Owen was still smarting over Suzie's latest rejection, and Jack got himself a nice snog and hand job in in the Hub car park, all from a consolatory hand on the back. He wondered if he would ever tell Owen exactly how he'd been sabotaging his relationships. Owen was no good to him happy and well adjusted.

He sent Ianto home when they were done. Perhaps later he'd check to see if Ianto had been watching.

Ianto had patience. He waited three days to move Lisa in. Jack had made sure to vary the schedule as much as possible, hoping to lull Ianto into thinking that he would not be noticed in the bustle. Nor was Ianto quite so close to the end of his tether that he would not notice if it all seemed too easy.

But the boy got it done, and handily, too. He took less than an hour to get Lisa moved in, and installed. No doubt he'd had practice at hiding her away.

The team did not see a thing, and that was as Jack liked it. He engineered a few blips into the system to give the team something to do after that, when the Rift appeared quiet. He needed Ianto to settle in and feel invisible.

Jack spent those few days ostensibly catching up on paperwork. He hated paperwork.

Turned out, Ianto was very good at it. Jack pouted and got quite a bit more help than he'd put in Ianto's job description -- a nice bonus.

Another nice bonus: young Welshman in a tailored suit standing at his shoulder, bending down over a form, crouching to get the papers Jack knocked off the desk.

Flirting, too. He flirted in ways Jack had not seen for decades, all tight lipped and mock reproofs. Part of Ianto seemed to think that he had the power here.

Jack let him think that, until the first time he fucked his face.

Ianto let himself be persuaded to his knees three weeks after sneaking Lisa in, late one evening, with the rest of the team home and recuperating from minor Weevil wounds.

Jack was leaning on the railing, looking out over the primitive hovel he was stuck with, and calculating how long it might take to bring the Doctor to him. Another part of his brain calculated better ways to prevent Weevil attacks. He needed to maintain his cover here, after all, and he was partial to keeping his dominance over Cardiff's weirdness. Let UNIT get their grubby paws in here and any Doctor sighting or landing would be locked up tight.

Team injuries bothered him. Made people less useful, and less trusting of their leader. This was a good group for his purposes, and he was too close to the Doctor to break in new people. Well, Suzie might have to be written off soon anyway. She was getting weirder. But Owen and Tosh plugged away, and they liked him, enjoyed his company, and Jack was a sucker for people. Had to have people around. Though sometimes, he was not too particular about who.

Ianto came up behind him, where he stood at the railing, and hovered.

Jack turned and leaned back against the railing.

"You'll never leave me, right, Ianto?"

"Sir? I -"

Jack reached for Ianto and the young man let himself be drawn forward into a kiss. Jack had not missed the second of panicked calculation in his eyes.

Oh, the boy could kiss, though. And that body, solid and strong beneath the formality, that felt like it could really fuck.

Jack undid Ianto's fly and drew out the hardening length, touched him with skilled fingers. Ianto moaned and pulled Jack closer, one hand gripping the rail.

Jack brought him off in a few short, sharp strokes, and swallowed Ianto's sigh of release in a kiss.

Ianto sagged against him, then straightened up, his hand going to Jack's groin, pressing against the swelling there.

Jack pushed gently on his shoulder, said "please," but meant, "do it." Ianto sank down. The mouth that descended on Jack's cock felt hot, the fingers on his balls scorching.

Ianto Jones was no novice at cocksucking.

Jack let his hips buck, gripped the back of Ianto's head and set his own rhythm as Ianto attempted to keep up, until Jack came down Ianto's throat with a groan.

Nice little diversion, that.

Ianto did himself up, and Jack, wiped what needed to be wiped with a monogrammed handkerchief, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Go home. I won't need you any more tonight," Jack said.

Ianto's shoulders stiffened. "That's alright, sir. I've still a few things to do around here."

Jack wondered if he was bothered by the brush-off, or upset over betraying Lisa.

Ianto Jones was turning out to be a good time.

Jack went back to his office, put his feet up on the desk, and watched Ianto tend to Lisa on the monitors.

He'd give Ianto another month, then he'd contact Tanazaki.


End file.
